Someone Else's Angel
by ShadowSplash25
Summary: It has been years since Mio and Ritsu broke up, but Ritsu has never stopped loving Mio. Mitsu; Two-shot. Songfic, based on Lawson's 'Standing in the Dark'. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi! I'm back :D ...with more angst. Honestly, it just keeps catching up with me. I can't get away from it! I'm trying my hand at some present tenses for a story the first time and it's something pretty new to me. So if you see any mistakes, please let me know! I needed some time to think up some new ideas and most of them are half thought-up and kind of incomplete, but for this story, all it took was just a night of repeatedly listening to Lawson's 'Standing in the Dark' and 'When She Was Mine'. A _very _angsty songfic two-shot. Warning: Prepare your feels kit!

Disclaimer: I do not own K-On! or Lawson's songs that are being used in this story.

* * *

**Someone Else's Angel**

_It has been years since Mio and Ritsu broke up, but Ritsu has never stopped loving Mio._

* * *

It all ended three years ago. Right on their fourth anniversary. How ironic, Ritsu thinks. She treasured her relationship with Mio more than anything and it all ended on a ridiculously typical dark rainy day. But who the hell cares about the weather when the love of your life decides she doesn't want you in her life anymore?

"Ritsu... We can't go on like this any longer. We're… We're too different in our personalities. I mean for goodness sake, we fight nearly every freaking week! I think... I think that this would be best for both of us," Mio says to her. She sits Ritsu down on her bed and looks seriously into her eyes. "I've been thinking a lot about it."

"Wait, what?" Ritsu asks, taken aback. Confusion flits through her eyes. What on earth is Mio talking about now? Ritsu notices something different about Mio, though, and it scares her. She is acting even more serious than usual. Ritsu definitely wasn't expecting this 'talk' after the romantic dinner Ritsu had prepared for them. Well, right after that they had a slight argument about whose turn it was to wash the dishes, but that was the usual routine. "You're breaking up with me because of some stinking dishes?"

"N-No, that's not it… Ugh, see? You can be so dense sometimes." A frown appears on Mio's face. She seems to be frowning a lot lately, Ritsu thinks. It didn't suit her. Not one bit. Ritsu misses the times when she would be able to put a smile on Mio's face, as easy as snapping her fingers, and that was it―Mio would have a rare dazzling smile on her face and maybe even let out an adorable laugh.

"Well I thought you loved me for who I am! I may be dense, sure, but that's a part of me. And you love me, don't you?" Ritsu looks at Mio, with hopeful and expecting eyes. She waits to hear the three words she loves so much coming from Mio. But it never comes.

Mio shakes her head, her eyes looking just above Ritsu's eyes because she didn't want to meet them. "I don't know what I feel anymore, Ritsu. I feel like everything is just… Everything's just crumbling down. I don't know how to fix it."

"Fix what? How do you fix something that's not broken? All couples have these little arguments once in a while, Mio, it's perfectly normal." Ritsu tries to hide her hurt at Mio's confession about not loving her, but it shows. Disappointment shows in her amber eyes, her mouth is turned upside down and it screams 'I'm hurt!'. The tears swimming in her eyes aren't helping either.

"Why can't you see Ritsu?" Mio snarls in frustration. "Our relationship is going to end. Our personalities clash too much. And if we don't end it now it's going to hurt both of us really badly. I go crying to Mugi once a week, I don't think you can call that normal!"

"We've been together for so long Mio, and I'm not just talking about our romance. I'm talking about our friendship! We've been okay for so long, why do you want to just end it now? I'll try. We have to try, Mio, I can't just let so many years spent with you go to waste so easily. I'll change. I promise," Ritsu's voice takes on a slight desperation. She reaches over gingerly and places her hand on Mio's. The feeling is familiar and comforting. But it is not enough for Mio.

Mio pulls away carefully. Hurt flashes in Ritsu's eyes again. "You always say that, but you never change! I'm sorry Ritsu, but someone needs to be the sensible one here. It's best for both of us."

"Tell me Mio, did you ever love me?" Ritsu's bangs hide her face. She trembles.

"…I don't see why it's necessary to answer that." Ritsu's heart breaks, when Mio doesn't reply with the answer she wants immediately.

"Just tell me!" Ritsu snaps her head up and shouts. Thick drops of tears roll down her cheeks. Mio is stunned, because Ritsu hardly ever cries.

"I… Yes. I did. I loved you." Ritsu smiles a little, which looks like a pained grimace. Her heart breaks again at the past tense used.

"…Thank you then. For loving me," Ritsu says and stands up. She goes over to the door slowly, wishing Mio would grab her hand and take back everything she said. And they would go back to being in love again. She turns her head and Mio can see the longing, the hurt and the love in her eyes. "Goodbye, Mio."

* * *

Ritsu turns on the radio and pours herself a glass of wine. It's dark, and she's all alone in the apartment she and Mio once shared. Now she is all _alone_.

_Everywhere I go_

_Everything I do_

_Reminds me of you_

_Just a picture on the wall_

Ritsu walks to the table. She holds up a photograph, framed and everything, of them. They were laughing, pure happiness showed on their faces, having a snowball fight. Ritsu remembers that day of course, as clear as glass. But she would rather not think about her. Ritsu ponders if she should throw the photo frame on the ground and watch it break into pieces_, just like their relationship did_.

Then she decides not to, because cleaning up the broken pieces would be a hassle and she _really _didn't need anymore frustration right now.

_ I'm surrounded by it all_

_Gotta walk before I fall, yeah_

_Fall out, out on the street_

_Streetlight, light over for me_

_So far from where I used to be_

_When she was mine_

_Everything was easy_

_Everything was simple_

_Never felt so good_

_When she was mine_

_I wanted to remember_

_Never missed a second_

_Now I wish I could forget_

_Forget when she was mine, mine, yeah_

Ritsu sips her wine. Mio would like this wine, she thinks, it's not that bitter and it leaves a heavy warmth on your chest. And for Ritsu, the warmth covered a painful ache in her heart.

_What I miss the most_

_Is talking up all night_

_We laughed until we cried_

_Now I'm breaking at the seams_

-_x-_

_"Ne, Ritsu?" Mio smiles serenely up at Ritsu who is stroking her hair._

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "We'll be together forever, right?"_

_ "Yes. We will." Ritsu's voice sounds certain and steady. Mio closes her eyes at that assurance and they fall asleep just like that, Ritsu's arms wrapped around Mio. How it was always meant to be._

-_x-_

Ritsu allows a tear to fall at that particular memory, just because she's alone and there's nobody to see her cry. She hastily takes another gulp of the wine, sighing when that warmth rises up her chest and rests there comfortably.

_ Dropping to my knees_

_Nothing left of me, no_

_Like stone turned into dust_

_My heart wasn't enough_

_So far from where I used to be _

She never used to be alone. Mio was always with her wherever she went. And she was always with Mio. Like two peas in a pod, Azusa would say. Inseparable, Mugi would swoon, with sparkles in her eyes. Always together, forever, Yui would say, just because she thought that they were meant to be.

"I used to think that too, Yui, until I realized there's no such thing as forever," Ritsu chuckles drily to herself. A tear falls into her wine, clear liquid mixing with red crimson. She takes no notice.

_Wonder if she's out there_

_Wonder where she goes, she goes_

_Wonder what she's doing_

_Will I ever know, yeah _

Ritsu drags her fingers along all the photographs placed neatly on shelves, bookcases in the house. A smiling shot. A kissing shot. A shot of Mio hitting Ritsu on the head who was holding up a sign that read 'I'm a masochist and Mio's a sadist!'. Ritsu smiles at that familiar gesture. And it disappears almost immediately, because Mio would never do that to her again. A shot of them sitting together on the swing at the playground where they met. A shot of them holding hands. A hugging shot. So many pictures, countless memories, infinite amounts of love.

It surrounds Ritsu, chokes her, threatens to overwhelm her. She downs her wine and replenishes it, needing the alcohol badly because the damn tears just do not stop falling. She misses Mio so much, so so much, especially on lonely nights like this. She just wants to curl up on the couch with her again and watch some movies, never mind if it's some sappy romance flick, she just wants to _be with her_.

_Down on my knees_

_Gotta see her, gotta see her, gotta see her_

_Tried to forget_

_But I need her, but I need her, but I need her_

_Down on my knees_

_Gotta see her, gotta see her, gotta see her_

_Tried to forget_

_But I need her, but I need her, but I need her_

The song on the radio ends, just as Ritsu drops her glass of wine. It shatters on the white ceramic tiles, bright red wine and broken sharp pieces of glass flying everywhere. Ritsu does not even flinch when a piece hits her foot, creating a bleeding wound that's the same colour as the wine. She bends down, tears flowing freely now, and through the haze that heartbreak is creating, she thinks, '_I guess Mio wouldn't like that.'_

She laughs, tears dripping all around her, surrounded by broken pieces of glass and red liquid. That is probably what her heart looks now. A mess. If someone comes in right now they would think that she is mad. And she is. She is mad with heartbreak, with grief, with love and hurt.

The last time Ritsu saw Mio was their break up. Mio had moved out, taking all that she had with her, leaving the photographs and everything they shared with Ritsu. But she left a crown and some angel wings that Ritsu had made just for her. Carved into the golden crown are the words: My Dangerous Queen. When Ritsu had given Mio the angel wings, it made her itchy to no end.

-_x-_

_"So, Mio, do you like it?" Ritsu grins._

_ "Yes! Yes I do, they're beautiful. Thank you, Ritsu. Why did you make these for me though?" Mio lights up with joy. She always loved to receive presents._

_ "Because you're my angel. You're the only angel I believe in." Ritsu lets a small smile form on her lips, feeling a little itchy because of how corny it sounded._

_ Mio blushes intensely at her words and nearly hits Ritsu from embarrassment but instead chooses to give her a bone-crushing hug, to Ritsu's surpise._

-_x-_

The next morning, Ritsu wakes up to dried tear tracks on her face and a horrifying mess around her. Mumbling something about a headache, she gets up and starts another boring day by herself. She looks at the clock and groans. She is late for work again, but it doesn't actually matter because she's the boss of her restaurant.

She washes up and leaves the house, looking tired but still presentable enough. When she arrives, the entire kitchen is in disarray because of the lunch crowd. She quickly takes her place as the head chef and plunges into cooking, letting her mind focus entirely on cooking to perfection. The thought of Mio doesn't once enter her mind as she goes about her busy culinary job. She thanks the heavens for her busy job, so that she doesn't suddenly break down in the middle of cooking.

"Ma'am, are you sure you're okay? You look tired," Ritsu's apprentice, a small wiry boy around twenty, asks. He is smart and caring, and Ritsu is grateful to him for asking.

"I am tired." Ritsu rubs her eyes. The lunch crowd is gone and the kitchen is much more peaceful now.

"Then may I suggest that you go home and rest, ma'am?" the apprentice offers. "After all, we've got enough hands here. We'll manage."

"But-"

"Really, it's fine, ma'am." The apprentice smiles softly, a little worried for his boss. She is usually cheerful and upbeat around the kitchen, but for the past few months she was incredibly down and depressed and was often late for work. "Get your energy up, and we can go back to being the best restaurant in town!"

"… I guess you're right. Thanks, Kurichi. I'm sorry for being such a head chef. I just need some time, okay?" Ritsu announces to the entire kitchen.

"We'll wait for you, boss!" The kitchen crew replies enthusiastically. Everyone loves Ritsu. Who wouldn't?

* * *

**More A/N:** Pretty shitty way to end the chapter, but I couldn't really find a way to end it other than this. The next one will be much better. If you like it please review and favourite ^^ Thanks for reading! I've already written the other chapter, but I just need to brush it up and wait for a couple of days and I'll post it.

x

Joeh


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Right. So everybody has been looking forward to this chapter (I HOPE) and I wanted to post this earlier but you know... School and all. Please pardon my pathetic excuses. Anyway, here it is. The chapter to end this ridiculously angst-y two-shot! I _really _hope you enjoy it, because I really did put my all into this. Three months without any composition writing has left me rusty.

* * *

_~Few years later~_

Ritsu lies on the bed, staring up at the dark ceiling. She wonders if Mio is still a scaredy-cat. If she is still scared of all the things Ritsu had to protect her from: the dark, insects, barnacles…

Ritsu swallows when she thinks of someone else wrapping their arms around Mio, comforting her when she's scared. After all these years, Ritsu still has not stopped thinking about Mio, and loving her. And maybe she stopped trying and resigned herself to her fate. She didn't mind being alone, she'd spent so many years alone. So many sleepless nights just like this. She has a great job, and can definitely afford a better apartment than the one she is currently residing in, the one Mio had shared with her, but she doesn't want to move.

There is something about this place. Something that keeps her from leaving, from moving on, no matter how hard she tries. She remembers every little detail of Mio in every single thing. The bed sheets, the utensils, the sofa. Maybe it isn't healthy to stay where the person you miss most used to belong, but Ritsu couldn't just throw away everything and start afresh. She _didn't_ want to forget Mio.

Ritsu sighs in defeat and sits up. Her eyes drift to the slip of paper Mugi gave her. The slip of paper contains the address of her source of sleepless nights. Her hands shake slightly as she picks it up. Mio is so near, yet so far away. She pictures Mio's face. The many interesting emotions she could show flits across her face. Anger. Fright. Sadness. Hurt. And happiness… The emotion that lights up her entire face and makes her shine like the sun.

Ritsu groans and runs her hand through her hair, it is still the same hairstyle as before. How would Mio look now? She wonders. And a sudden course of determination, a warm fiery feeling, shoots through her body. I don't care, she thinks. I need to see Mio now. Now.

And so she goes, just like that, carrying her acoustic guitar with her, because we all know how impulsive Ritsu can be. She had taught herself to play the guitar a few years ago, and she loves hearing the different sounds chords make linger in the air. Some could sound sad, some happy. She could strum a chord that fit her mood, and that made her happy, to be able to convey such deep emotions with music.

Ritsu exhales, watching the puff of white vapour escape her mouth. She strums the guitar lightly, and starts to play a song stuck in her mind for a while. She sings softly, meaning every word of the song. And hoping that maybe Mio can somehow hear her.

_Sitting here wide awake_

_Thinking about when I last saw you_

_I know you're not far away_

_Close my eyes and I still see you_

_Lying here next to me_

_Wearing nothing but a smile_

Ritsu smiles. Her vocals are definitely getting better.

_ I gotta leave right away_

_Counting cracks along the pavement_

_To see you face to face_

_Thinking about the conversation_

_I know I'm not one to change_

_I've never wanted nothing more_

_But as I walk up to your door_

Ritsu arrives at Mio's house. It is a terrace, medium-sized and gives off a very cozy feel. She stands right in front of the gate, and looks around. Perhaps Mio would be up at 2am. Ritsu chuckles at the thought. Suddenly, a light comes on in the living room. Ritsu hides in the shadows, behind a tree. She peeps out cautiously, though she doubts that anyone would see her standing in the dark.

Her heart stops. Her breath hitches. Mio stands in the living room, talking happily to someone. Mio. The one Ritsu had missed so tremendously all these years. The love of her life. Mio seems to glow, and maybe it's the lighting, but Ritsu doesn't care. She's mesmerised at the sight of Mio. Her hair is a little shorter, but other than that she looks the same, perhaps maybe happier…

And just as Ritsu is about to barge in and declare her undying love for Mio—once again, because we all know how impulsive she is—a man steps into her view. Her heart stops again. Then it clenches, painfully, as though it is being pricked by red-hot needles, just like how it felt three years ago.

Ritsu cannot hear what they are saying, but she can see. She sees Mio laughing and having the time of her life. She sees the man smiling at her and laughing along. She has no right to judge him really, and he could be someone really righteous and kind, but in that moment she hates him. She hates him—for a brief moment—then she thinks. For what? Making Mio happy? And she feels angry at herself for being so selfish and hung up on Mio.

_She's happy without you, _a voice in her mind speaks softly, and sadly. _She's moved on. You need to stop thinking about her._

"I can't help it," she whispers to herself. She watches them start to dance around the living room, acting so giddily in love that her heart breaks again, newly opened wounds start to bleed. And this time, she pours her heart into the song.

_I'm standing in the dark_

_She's dancing on the table_

_Looking through the glass_

_She's someone else's angel_

_It may sound stupid that I'm wanting you back_

_But I'm wanting you back, girl_

_And now I'm standing in the dark dark_

_Oh dark dark_

_All I wanna do is hide_

_But I can't stop myself from staring_

_Wishing his hands were mine_

_I can't stop myself from caring_

_And as he turns down the lights_

_I'm feeling paralysed_

_And as he looks into her eyes_

Ritsu sings with her eyes open, even though she wants to close them, her voice breaking on the last word. She thinks that she should stop doing this to herself, opening up old wounds—maybe they weren't healed in the first place—and being so stuck in the past that she can't move on. She watches them lean closer to each other, and when their lips are barely touching she turns away and sobs into her hands, sounding so pathetically weak she can't help but chastise herself, for being so weak when it comes to Mio.

After all this time, she is still a masochist.

And hopelessly in love with Mio.

Ritsu finds the strength to continue singing and strumming, trying to ignore her heart pounding painfully against her ribcage. Her poor heart. She wonders if there is any chance of patching it up and healing. Probably not.

_Standing in the dark_

_I'm standing in the dark_

__

I'm standing in the dark

_She's dancing on the table_

_Looking through the glass_

_She's someone else's angel_

_It may sound stupid that I'm wanting you back_

_But I'm wanting you back, girl_

_And now I'm standing in the dark dark_

_Oh dark dark, oh dark dark_

_She's someone else's angel_

_She's someone else's angel_

Ritsu runs her fingers along the strings at the last sentence, the chord resounding softly through the night along with her voice, raw with emotion.

"Ritsu?! What are you doing here?" a voice, one that Ritsu can never forget, asks beside her. Ritsu turns her head slowly. She is finally face to face with the one she had missed for so long—_too long_—and she takes her time to scan Mio's face.

_Let go, _her mind says gently. _You've been hurting for too long._

_ It's the last time_, she tells herself. The last time she will ever allow herself to see Mio. She looks into Mio's beautiful slate grey eyes, glittering in the darkness.

"Did you hear me?" Ritsu asks, ignoring Mio's question. "Singing, I mean?"

"…Yes," Mio admits. She fidgets, unsure of where to put her hands, though her eyes stare unwaveringly at Ritsu, piercing right through her.

Ritsu smiles softly. It seems unreal, to be standing so closely to Mio.

"I'm getting married next month." Ritsu's heart skips a beat, even though she was expecting that. "I don't think you'll be going, right?"

"No, I'm not. Congrats, though." Ritsu turns to go home. And this time, she's not expecting a hand to grab hers.

Mio almost does.

But she doesn't.

* * *

**Last A/N: **...I'm supposed to be doing a project now but- *shot* Okay. Sorry! Were you guys expecting a happy ending? Hah. Angst is better without fluff after :D *shot again* Anyway, I really want to know how to improve on my writing, get tips and such, so... if you like the story, please review and favourite ^^ It would mean so much to me :3 Thanks for reading this two-shot, especially if it stabs you right in DA FEELS.

x

Joeh

P.S. Btw did anyone get that tiny 'I Almost Do' reference at the end? Huehuehue. *gets hit by rotten eggs*


End file.
